


Rubbery Homicide

by phenomanon



Series: CSI Episodic Rewrites [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomanon/pseuds/phenomanon
Summary: Greg spirals into an identity crisis over a dumb bow tie ⑅ he hates. 🎁 for badwolfrun b/c you're a badass!





	Rubbery Homicide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/gifts).

“I don't know. I mean, first impressions aren't always right.”

“Like the way you were spotted for a 5-O in 0.5 seconds at the club there, Columbo?” A subtle but sarcastic smile dressed Nick’s face. 

Shots fired.

"Wow."

Greg however was not impressed as his body stirred in annoyance. Flashbacks of his technicolor youth hit him like a bad 80's montage, making Greg cringe in the name of nostalgia.

Since when did he become such a narc? Even the last sting where he posed as a raver didn't go as badly as this.

"Russell told me all about it." 

"Whatever."

The stress finally hit its peak, forcing Greg to angrily ruffle his hair in frustration. He stared at the unrecognizable image reflecting upon the glass walls surrounding him, wondering why he decided to wear this stupid suit today, with a dumb bow tie he hated. Or why he tried to slick back his hair and pat it down like some doofus off the street.

Who was he doing this for? What was he trying to prove?

Meanwhile, Nick was laughing wholeheartedly at Greg's expense, incredibly entertained by the younger man's mini breakdown.

“I used to be the wacky one, the crazy guy into weird stuff, wild parties, traveling...You know? A guy could tell I was law enforcement across a dark club. Just by looking at me.”

“So what man? You are.”

“But it’s not _all_ that I am. Sucks that’s all people see.” 

“Hm. 6AM seems a bit early for an identity crisis, doesn’t it?”

Greg pouted.

“Look, people are never just one thing. Right? It’s not that simple. Everybody has layers.”

Stopping in his tracks, Greg let out the longest exasperated sigh.

“People look at me and they read cop. No offense.”

“None taken.”

“When did I become such a square, Nick?”

Chuckling, Nick looked around the lab to see if there were any eyes on them. Luckily they were fairly alone in this quiet space, so he slowly gestured his hand for Greg to occupy the seat next to him. But when Greg shook his head, Nick took it as a cue to circle him a few times like an animal before finally situating himself comfortably behind the blonde.

“You’re more than a cop's body double, Greg.” Nick started, emphasizing his Texas accent knowing there was no way Greg could resist. Nick trusted he was winning the argument when he felt Greg completely relax in his presence. 

“Keep talking.”

“…You’re the genius that can recite the entire Periodic Table of Elements in a single breath. The host of ‘_name that chemical compound_,’ go-to guy for liquid latex, competitive surfing and coin collecting. You can name the hottest clubs on The Strip, secret make out spots at the coves, and to this day are the only person able to convince me to eat somewhere new."  Nick’s voice dropped a decibel, to a tone that was barely audible, as he continued. “_You’re also the only one who can do that thing that drives me nuts._ Greg, you’re everything and nothing, all at the same time. You’re incredible.”

“Well...You could have just said that from the get go.”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that? Old man’s gotta have his kicks too.” Nick teased, briefly rubbing the tip of his nose into the nape of Greg’s neck before unraveling himself again. It was obvious enough for Greg to feel, yet ambiguous in a way that wouldn’t expose them to everyone. Knowing Nick wasn’t usually an affectionate person, he understood this was his way of comforting Greg.

“Jerk.”

Nick smirked, tapping his finger on Greg’s waist in an effort to make him turn around.

“On the other hand, you’re also the person that taught me patience—”

“Who? _Me?_” Greg pointed to himself incredulously, not believing Nick’s suspicious confession.

“Yes, _you._” _Idiot._

Regardless, Nick treaded lightly and spoke lovingly, finally getting a smile out of the kid with the mid-life crisis.

“You made me realize I was being unfair to the guy with autism a few cases back. I appreciate you calling me out and helping me understand his situation. You also taught me to look at things beyond the surface, past my own biased reactions. And for what it's worth, I _love_ that bow tie on you. It's my favorite.”

“You do realize this makes me even more of a square, right?” Greg snapped, his tone akin to a child throwing a temper tantrum.

“Yeah, well you’re my square. A wacky guy who parties all the time wouldn’t have been able to save up and buy a house. Or raise a dog together. Remember, everyone has layers Greg. Even you. _Especially you._”

Greg knew he had lost when Nick gave him those winding brown eyes. Even if he was a slave to nostalgia in the current moment, Greg was happily building a life with Nick, something that required stability, security, and understanding. And technically, Nick allowed Greg to fully be himself all the time, indulging his interests even if he didn’t fully understand them.

On his days off, Greg still played first person shooters from morning ’til dusk, constantly bragging about his online gaming ranks to Nick. Nick had no idea what any of that meant, but felt Greg kept him young and on his toes. He also got Nick to attend special screenings of indie art house films from time to time, something he would never seek out on his own. But he rather enjoyed them, even though he would never admit that to Greg. (He preferred to play reluctant bad cop) Or that especially rare time Greg convinced Nick to go to Coachella with him. Now _that_ was a good time. At least for Greg.

Nick never saw Greg as 'old' or 'outdated,' not even in the slightest. But sometimes, Greg could lose sight of the bigger picture and needed Nick to reel him back to reality.

“Okay, okay. I guess compared to you, I’m still cool.”

“Exactly. I’ll take that hit 'cause I know it’s true.”

“Crisis adverted, folks. Will dial back the biological clock for another five years.” Greg joked, squeezing Nick’s muscular arm affectionately.

“Just give me a heads up next time.” Nick quipped back, delicately tapping his finger on Greg's chin before returning to his seat.

“Hey Nick?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go somewhere."

“Where? We’re still on shift for another hour.”

“I mean let’s go on a trip. Maybe Greenland? I don’t know how much longer it’ll be around, but it'd be nice to see it. Or Iceland? Madrid? Japan?”

“All right, globetrotter. How 'bout we spin a globe and wherever it lands, we go? Assuming Grissom signs off on our vacation time.”

Greg’s eyes lit up at Nick’s surprisingly unorthodox suggestion. Since when did Nick become so open-ended?

“Seriously? Who has a _globe_ any more? Man, you are old.” 

Nick’s crows feet took familiar residence under his eyes, immediately making Greg's heart flutter.

“Love you too, G.”

Greg sighed, embracing Nick for being Nick and allowing him to go on a mid-life crisis-induced diatribe, all the while comforting him without any hostility. This is just what Greg needed, and he was thankful that Nick understood him so thoroughly.

In his distant past, most girlfriends or lovers would leave Greg first, unable to handle his extra behavior. But Nick—he was the yin to his yang, someone secure enough to know that Greg's outbursts always stemmed from the best intentions...they just had an odd way of being expressed sometimes, that's all.

“I’m gonna update my status and say you’re taking me to that new dessert bar on Henderson. I need something sweet…besides you.” 

Only dessert and no alcohol or strippers? Greg really had changed. 

Also, Nick had no idea what "status" Greg was talking about since he was completely off social media (by choice). 

“Guess we’re going to that new bar on Henderson, then. After work? I'll see if Griss can let us off a few minutes early. I'll tell him about that emergency I have to deal with.” Nick said with a wink, not at all deterred by Greg's childish demand.

It was in that moment Greg realized his true identity. Deep down, he always knew who he was, what he liked, and what he wanted in life, and he didn't need anyone or anything to complete him. But he also loved that he met someone willing to let Greg be himself, unbridled to the fullest extent, with no judgement. No, Nick didn't define Greg, because Greg was Greg and that was already enough. But he helped remind Greg of who he was when he needed it the most.

Maybe, _just maybe_, there were perks to growing older.


End file.
